Blog użytkownika:Slugling/Slugterriańskie przygody
Witam. Tutaj jest moja...tak jakby książka, choć nie nazwałbym tego książką, raczej taką ucieczką od rzeczywistości w świat Slugterry ;) Opisuje ona tutaj przygody moje i innych bohaterów. Chcesz być w mojej powieści? Napisz na tablicy albo na czacie ;) A w sprawie książki, jest jeszcze kilka innych epickich książek o slugterze, jak np. książka Belli Wolf. Warto sprawdzić, polecam ;) Rozdział Pierwszy Ucieczka W pokoju Matta nie było nic, dzięki czemu ten mógłby zabić nudę. Była ona denerwująca, Matt nie miał co robić. Rozejrzał się w pokoju, próbując zobaczyć jakieś niezwykłe rzeczy. Nic. Nuda nie dawała Mattowi spokoju. Po dwóch godzinach leżenia na łóżku i próbowania znalezienia sobie zajęcia wpędzały go w szał. Coś w nim pękło. Zaczął pisać: „Drodzy rodzice. Uciekłem z domu. Miałem dość codziennej rutyny i nudy. Nie szukajcie mnie. Żegnam. Podpisano Matthew” Nie czuł, że powinien wstawiać nazwisko. Przecież rodzice doskonale wiedzieli, że ma na nazwisko Hope. Po chwili ta myśl wydała mu się głupia i bezsensowne było zaśmiecanie sobie głowy takimi głupimi pytaniami. Kontynuował pakowanie się. Spakował dwa chleby, termos z herbatą, laptop, butelkę soku jabłkowego, masło, cztery jabłka, bandaż, a resztę miejsca w plecaku zapełnił ubraniami. Wyszedł oknem, w obawie przed tym, że matka go zauważy. Na szczęście mieszkał na parterze, więc nic mu się nie stało. Była noc. Gdy tylko wyszedł, uderzyło go zimno. Założył więc bluzę i przeszedł przez ulicę. Gdy jednak przechodził, potknął się o coś. Był to wystający kraniec zamknięcia od kanalizacji. Coś podpowiedziało Mattowi, że to może być dobra kryjówka, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Zszedł więc do kanałów. Śmierdziało tam stęchlizną, więc zatkał nos. Szedł przez kanały i zobaczył coś bardzo dziwnego – coś, co w późniejszym czasie odmieniło jego życie, mimo tego że on jeszcze tego nie wiedział. Było to krzesło. Było całe pokryte kurzem – przez to tam, gdzie krzesło jest pomalowane na pomarańczowo, wydawało się że jest to kolor biały. Matt zauważył, że na lewym oparciu krzesła leży kartka. Postanowił ją przeczytać, choć wiedział, że cudzych listów się nie czyta. Więc podniósł go i otrzepał z kurzu. Zaczął czytać: „Drogi przybyszu. Ta winda zaprowadzi Cię do krainy znajdującej się około sto mil pod powierzchnią ziemi…Do krainy, którą widziała tylko garstka zwykłych osób…Wierzę że dotrzymasz tam porządku. Powodzenia. Ja już pewnie nie żyję gdy to czytasz. Żegnaj.” Matt nie wierzył własnym oczom. – Kraina STO MIL POD POWIERZCHNIĄ ZIEMI?! – pomyślał. Nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Osłupiał. Było to dla niego niemożliwe, gdyż na fizyce uczył się, że życie 10 kilometrów pod powierzchnią jest ledwo możliwe, a co dopiero 100 mil! Postanowił jednak że wyruszy do tej dziwnej krainy, choć miał przeczucia, że jest to pułapka. Miał mieszane uczucia. Postanowił że wymieni sobie zalety i wady tegoż pomysłu. - Wadą jest to, że mogę zginąć – mruknął – a zaletą to, że może poznam dużo sekretów i jakichś ludzi… - dodał. Po chwili głębokiego zastanowienia oczyścił krzesło z kurzu i siadł na nie. Zapiął pasy. Przyłożył palec do guzika z napisem „START”, wziął głęboki wdech i… Nacisnął. Na początku poczuł się rozczarowany, bo nic się nie stało. Jednak po chwili zaczął mknąć w dół tak szybko, że przestał widzieć cokolwiek. Leciał z taką prędkością, że zaczęła go boleć ręka, bo od tejże prędkości kości mu się zaczęły rozciągać. W końcu wyleciał z tego niemalże nieskończonego tunelu i spadał w dół. Samoistnie otworzył się spadochron, który ochronił go przed upadkiem. Gdy odpięły się pasy, Matt natychmiast wstał. Myślał że zwymiotuje, ale szybko opanował to uczucie. - I teraz, gdzie ja do cholery jestem? – niemalże krzyknął. Rozdział Drugi Zapoznanie - No dobra. Potrzebuję chwili żeby to ogarnąć. – powiedział ostrym tonem sam do siebie. I gdy tak rozmyślał, nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, nadleciało do niego wielkie cielsko z pięściami wielkości grejpfrutów i rogami, które rozmiary przewyższały wszystkie inne rogi jakie widział. Uniknął, i obejrzał się. Zobaczył mężczyznę, który celował do niego z jakiejś dziwnej pukawki, w której było małe stworzonko, w kolorach tych samych, co ta wielka kreatura, co ledwo jej uniknął - Zamierzasz strzelić we mnie TYM CZYMŚ?! – zakrzyknął Matt. - A co? Nie boisz się śluzaka? – odpowiedział nieco zdziwiony mężczyzna. - Mam się bać tego małego słodkiego… - Matt urwał, bo mężczyzna wystrzelił. To stworzonko które na niego leciało, zaczęło promieniować czerwonym światłem, zrobiło salto w powietrzu i… Zmieniło się w tą samą kreaturę której Matt ledwie wcześniej uniknął. Spróbował uniknąć jej teraz, ale nie dał rady. Stwór trafił go pięścią w klatkę piersiową. Matt upadł i nie mógł wstać. Po chwili usłyszał dźwięk strzału typowy dla tych pukawek, i zobaczył że mężczyzna który go powalił, leży na ziemi, a nad nim stoi inny mężczyzna, celujący w niego innym rodzajem stworzonka. - Przestaję to ogarniać – mruknął Matt w myślach. Mężczyzna który pokonał tego drugiego mężczyznę, podchodzi do Matta i wyciąga przyjaźnie rękę. - Cześć. Jestem Bartek, ale mówią mi Serious. – mruknął mężczyzna – Może pomóc Ci wstać? – dodał. - Okej, dzięki – powiedział Matt i z pomocą Seriousa dźwignął się na nogi. - Więc, co ja tu w ogóle robię? – zapytał Matt. - Tu, czyli gdzie? – odpowiedział Serious. - No, w tej krainie. - Jak to w „tej krainie”? To Ty nie stąd? - No n-nie. - A skąd? - Stamtąd – odpowiedział Matt wskazując do góry. - Z powierzchni? – odpowiedział Serious. - No a ty tu jesteś, że się tak wyrażę, rdzennym mieszkańcem? - Nie. Też stamtąd. - To fajnie. A możesz mi powiedzieć…CO JA TU DO CHOLERY ROBIĘ?! - No…To…Długa historia. - Dzięki za podpowiedź… - Ja ci nie opowiem, idź z tym do Shanai. Ona wie o Slugterze niemal wszystko. - Sha-co?! – mruknął Matt ze zdziwieniem. Nie znał takiego imienia. - Shanai – powtórzył Serious. - No dobra. Nie znam takiego imienia. A powiedz mi – co to te małe stworzonka…Te…Yyy..Śluzaki? - Śluzaki, pytasz? Jest to klucz do przetrwania w tej krainie. - Hmmm…Mów dalej. - Musisz je strzelać. Każdy śluzak ma swoją transformację. Osiąga ją po przekroczeniu bariery prędkości jaką jest 100 mil na godzinę. - A jak ją przekroczyć? Strzelając z tej pukawki, tak? – dopytywał Matt. - To się nazywa blaster – odpowiedział dobitnie Serious. - No dobra, już dobra tylko mnie nie krzywdź. – powiedział żartobliwie Matt. - Hehe. - To, gdzie idziemy? - Przed siebie. Matt po tej odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami i zauważył grupkę tych stworzonek. Były limonkowe w ciemnozielone plamy. - Hej, mogę jednego wziąć? - Spytaj je, nie mnie. - O-okej…Hej, wy! Śluzaki! Mogę jednego z was wziąć ze sobą? Na te słowa z szeregu śluzaków wystąpił jeden z nich i skoczył na rękę Matta. - Juhu! Co to za śluzak? - Flopper. - Jak wygląda jego transformacja? - Nijak. - Jak to nijak?! - Floppery jej nie mają. - CO?! - No tak. - Ale może się przydać – stwierdził Matt z małym przekonaniem. - Każdy śluzak się przyda – oznajmił Serious. Matt kątem oka zauważył kolejnego śluzaka, ciemnobrązowego, z jasnoniebieskim…czymś na głowie. - Ej, tam jest jeden! – zakrzyknął Matt i podbiegł do śluzaka. – Mały, chcesz do mnie dołączyć? – i zacisnął kciuki z emocji. Śluzak przyjrzał się Mattowi, Flopperowi i na początku niechętnie, ale potem śmiało wskoczył mu na ramię. Matt podskoczył z radości i podbiegł do Seriousa. - Mam go! – oznajmił Matt. - To dobrze – odpowiedział Serious – Pokaż mi go. Matt dał śluzaka Seriousowi. Ten go dokładnie obejrzał, oddał Mattowi i oznajmił: - Bardzo dobrze. Wytapiacz. - Jeeej! - I niedługo go stracisz – jakiś głos dobiegł Matta i Seriousa. - Co?! CZEMU?! – krzyknął Matt. Serious rzucił mu tą dziwną pukawkę zwaną blasterem i kilka jakiś tub. - Wsadź tu śluzaka. O tak – oznajmił Serious. Matt załadował Floppera, a Serious jakiegoś dziwnego, niebieskożółtego. - Pokaż co umiesz, Shockshot! – powiedział Serious, na co śluzak skinął głową. Rozdział Trzeci Pierwsze Starcie Mattem co chwila wstrząsało przerażenie. Celował gdzieś w ciemność, zdał się tylko na Floppera, tylko jemu ufał w tym momencie, nie mógł nikomu innemu, nawet sobie samemu...tylko Flopperowi...Zaufał tylko temu Flopperowi. Nacisnął spust. Śluzak poleciał w ciemność. - Auć! - zakrzyknął głos. - Ha! Trafiłem go! Niemożliwe! - Matt skakał z radości. - Tak, trafiłeś go, ale to był tylko Flopper. - dodał Serious. Z ciemności dobiegł ich dźwięk wystrzału i wyleciało kolejne cielsko, o jasnoniebieskim kolorze skóry. Przypominało Yeti. Dmuchnęło biało-przezroczystą bryzą i... Zamroziło Seriousa. - NIE! - krzyknął Matt. Wtem, znikąd, nadleciało to cielsko z pięściami i uderzyło tego mężczyznę, który chciał odebrać Mattowi Wytapiacza. Wyłonił się z ciemności. Miał namalowane brązowe barwy wojenne pod oczami i nad policzkiem, blaster-kuszę z laserową linką. Matt rozdziawił usta z podziwu. Na ziemi kilka metrów od Matta, wylądował jakiś chłopak. Strzelił śluzaka który po transformacji...Rozdwoił się i powalił tego mężczyznę. Następnie strzelił tego śluzaka co ma pięści i odmroził Seriousa. Serious po otrząsnięciu się strzelił tego "Shockshota''" i trafił tego mężczyznę. Był to śluzak elektryczny, gdyż poraził go prądem. Milczenie zakończył ten chłopak, który odmroził Seriousa. - Cześć, jestem Peter. Peter Sharkfang. - Cześć. Bartek, ale wszyscy mówią mi Serious. - Matthew Hope, ale mów mi Matt. - Dobrze - odpowiedział Peter - To co robimy? - Nie wiem, może poszukamy tych śluzaków? - zasugerował Matt. - Ah, i, mówcie mi Shark albo Sharkus. - oznajmił Peter. - Spoko. - odpowiedział Serious. Wyruszyli. Szli tak przez dość długi czas, aż dotarli do lasu. - A w ogóle, te śluzaki mają jakieś nazwy? - spytał Matt, chcąc przełamać długie milczenie. - Na przykład jakie? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Serious. - Na przykład ten z pięściami, albo te Yeti. - Ten z pięściami to Zderzak, a te Yeti to Zamrażacz. - Trafne nazwy - rzucił Matt i przyspieszył. Kilka minut później, natrafili na grupę Zderzaków. - Jej, Zderzaki! - krzyknął Matt i podbiegł do stadka - Hej, wy! Chce jeden z was do mnie dojść? - powiedział z ekscytacją, na co jeden ze Zderzaków podszedł do Matta, obrzucając go podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Matt pokazał mu tubę na śluzaka. Nazywał te tuby "szkiełka". Śluzak, nadal z podejrzliwością wskoczył do tuby. - YEAH! - krzyknął Matt. Potem, przez całą drogę skakał. Spotkał śluzaka kremowo żółtego, z dwoma czerwonymi kropkami na głowie. - Skałowiec – uprzedził pytanie Matta Sharkus. - Co on robi? – spytał Matt, rad, że miał pytanie do zadania. - Bum! – powiedział Serious. - W-wybucha? Ale macie tu fajnie w tej Sl..Slu…Slg… - Slugterze – powiedział Serious. - No. – dodał Matt - Wcale nie jest tu tak fajnie i bezpiecznie jak się wydaje – dodał swoje pięć groszy Sharkus. - Mhm – powiedział Matt i zauważył, że ten Skałowiec stoi na jego ramieniu. - A to ci szczęśliwy śluzak! – oznajmił i ruszył dalej. Po kilku minutach drogi Serious się zatrzymał. - O, tory! – krzyknął radośnie Matt, nie świadom, co ma się zaraz stać. I właśnie się stało. Kilka kroków przed nimi przemknął wielki, srebrny pociąg. Na jego dachu był śluzostrzelec. Strzelił śluzaka…Którego Matt nigdy nie widział i nie chciał więcej zobaczyć. Miał kły, kolce… Sączyła się z niego energia, która uratowała Mattowi życie. Energia, która wystraszyła go tak, że wykonał unik. Gdyby nie ona, stał by jak skamieniały i śluzak…a raczej mutant…by go trafił. - Ło! – krzyknął, po wykonaniu uniku. Pociąg się zatrzymał. - Witam…Hahaha… - mruknął człowiek będący na dachu pociągu. - Czego chcesz, Cece? – syknął Sharkus. - To ja się teraz dyskretnie '''ewakuuję. – '''powiedział Matt. - Oj, w to akurat wątpię – warknął Cece i wystrzelił kolejnego mutanta…Bardzo podobnego do tego z pięściami. Matt skamieniał. W ostatniej chwili odzyskał panowanie nad ciałem, i uchylił się. - CO TO ZA MUTANTY?! – zakrzyknął, ostro poirytowany Matt. - Ghule…ich potęga…jest NIEOGRANICZONA! – drze się Cece i strzela „ghula” bardzo podobnego do Zamrażacza. - RUCHY! FROSTFANG! – krzyknął Serious, odepchnął Sharkusa i odskoczył od miejsca trafienia ghula. Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, przyleciał jakiś kolejny, dziwny śluzak. Miał skrzydła, przypominał feniksa. Zaczął okrążać Cece’ego. - Dobra, już! Ałć…! Parzy! ODWOŁAJ GO! – krzyczał Cece. Śluzak przestał go oblatywać i wylądował na ziemi. Z jakiegoś grzyba zeskoczyła dziewczyna. Śluzak wskoczył na jej rękę, następnie na ramię. - Dobrze, Sunset – pochwaliła śluzaka dziewczyna. - Cz-cześć…Kto ty? – mruknął Matt, zdziwiony. - Aelita Shine. A wy? – spytała, na co cała trójka odpowiedziała chórem swoje imiona i nazwiska. - Nie razem, bo nie rozumiem – mruknęła Aelita. - Peter Sharkfang. - Bartek Crusher. - Matthew Hope. - Hmmm. Okej. – powiedziała raźno. - To…eee…co rob… - Może potrenujemy? – przerwała Mattowi Aelita. - Eee…Ok. – powiedział Matt. - Niezły pomysł – rzekł Serious, a Sharkus tylko podniósł kciuk w górę. - No to…ruszamy! '''Rozdział Czwarty' Nowi Przyjaciele Matt uczył się gatunków śluzaków. Poznał ich bardzo wiele. Zanotował je w dzienniku. Niektóre z nich, to między innymi Flaringo, Geogłazy, Neozakażacze, Pajęczaki, Threshery...I nauczył się o Blakku. Thaddiusie Thaddeusie Blakku. Wynalazca ghuli. Magnat i założyciel Blakk Industries. Bogacz i tyran. Ma setki podległych mu GHULOstrzelców zdolnych wykonać każde jego zadanie. Sharkus trenował z Seriousem, Aelita trenowała celowanie. A on siedział i wkuwał. Sharkus i Serious strzelali się różnorakimi śluzakami, aż w końcu powalili się nawzajem. Matt parsknął śmiechem, Aelita tylko spojrzała na nich z pobłażliwym zażenowaniem. Aelita strzeliła Zderzaka i rozwaliła skałę. - Nieźle - skomentował Matt i w końcu znudziło mu się ślęczenie na twardym kamieniu nad ponadnormalnie grubymi księgami. Wstał i załadował Kowala(jego Wytapiacza) i wystrzelił w grzyba. Kowal spalił ponad 8 drzew i wrócił do protoformy. W protoformie wrócił na pieszo do Matta i wskoczył do tuby. - Matt? - spytała Aelita. - Hm? - mruknął Matt w odpowiedzi. - Może powalczymy? - spytała znów. - Możnaby. - powiedział Matt i odrazu wycelował w nią Bokserem, swoim Zderzakiem. Po krótkiej chwili zauważył, że ona celuje do niego już od dawna Pajęczakiem. Zaklął pod nosem i wystrzelił Boksera. Zaraz po tym szybko załadował Kowala i nacisnął spust. Śluzak wyleciał i transformował. Transformacja wydała mu się groteskowa. Miała rozwartą paszczękę i dwie dziury w szyi. Matt przez chwilę myślał, że te dziury to efekt rany, ale po jakimś czasie przekonał się że to naturalne. Po chwili Matt został powalony przez Polero Aelity. - Okej...Dzięki za trening... - mruknął z niezadowoleniem Matt otrzepując spodnie z kurzu. Aelita zachichotała. Mattowi wpadło do głowy, by wreszcie przyjrzał się i zapamiętał wygląd swoich przyjaciół. Aelita była wysoka, szczupła. Miała białe włosy i głęboki błękit w oczach. Przyjrzał się Seriousowi. Był wysokim blondynem. Sharkusowi nie miał jak się przyjrzeć, gdyż ten nosi kaptur. Postanowił potrenować celowanie. Wycelował Bokserem w kamień. Skoncentrował się i nacisnął spust. Śluzak wyleciał i transformował. W pewnym momencie Matta przeszył dreszcz przerażenia, gdyż zobaczył, że trafił KOGOŚ, a nie kamień. Była to dziewczyna, jej kolor włosów był to blond. Dziewczyna wstała, otrząsnęła się i otrzepała się z ziemi, i wbiła wzrok w Matta. - Co ty sobie myślisz? Za co?! JAKIM PRAWEM?! - wydarła się we wstrząsie furii dziewczyna. Matt był tak przerażony, że nie mógł wyksztusić słowa. Jedyne co zdołał powiedzieć to: - Yy..Ja..nie...ja...nie..yyy.. - JA CI DAM!!! - krzyczała dalej dziewczyna. - On nie chciał - przekrzyczał dziewczynę Serious. - No, niby czemu miałby w Ciebie strzelać? - spytała Aelita. - A bo ja wiem?! Nie mam pojęcia co takim idiotom jak ten tu w głowie siedzi!!! - wydarła się dziewczyna. Nie zamierzała ustąpić Mattowi. - NIE JESTEM IDIOTĄ! - krzyknął Matt, w którym duma wzięła górę i pokonała lęk. - MOŻE JEDNAK JESTEŚ?! - zakrzyknęła dziewczyna. Matt, Serious, Aelita i Sharkus wytłumaczyli jej o co chodzi. Dziewczyna się uspokoiła. - No dobra...Jestem Issabella Wolf, ale mówią mi Bella. - powiedziała. - Mhm. - mruknął Matt. - A wy jesteście? - spytała Bella. - Matthew Hope. - Peter Sharkfang. - Bartek Crusher. - Aelita Shine. - Okej. To gdzie idziemy? - Szukać ślu... - Na przygodę! - przerwała Mattowi Aelita. - No...okej... - mruknął Matt. - To lecim! - powiedział Sharkus. Rozdział Piąty Niespodziewana walka Cała drużyna szła wolno, bowiem była zmęczona. Matt dziwił się, dlaczego ta Bella z nimi poszła, chociaż po chwili pomyślał, że pewnie nie miała co robić. Ona jako jedyna jechała na mechu, lecz mimo tego była ostatnia. Wreszcie doszli do wielkiej dziury w skale, w środku okrytej lodem. - Co to za pieczara? - spytał Matt. - Śnieżkotaniec - oznajmił Serious. Matt parsknął śmiechem. - Ja chcę zobaczyć tańczące śnieżki, hehe... - śmiał się. - Hehehe... - zaśmiała się sarkastycznie Bella. Nadal była zdenerwowana po wypadku z Rammerem. "Ta to się lubi dąsać" - pomyślał Matt. Również był odrobinę zły, ale miał dobry humor, więc szybko mu przeszło. Weszli do Śnieżkotańca. Matt oniemiał. To było...KINO! Było tu mnóstwo mecha-bestii. Nauczył się o mechach podczas ślęczenia nad książkami na treningu. Obok ekranu kinowego znajdowało się wejście do wielkiej jaskinii. Cała grupa weszła, Bella też, ale musiała zostawić mecha-bestię. Matt zaczął mimowolnie ziewać z powodu jakiegoś śpiewu. Zobaczył śluzaka. - Co to za...śluzak... - spytał Matt, ziewając. - To jest...Sliren... - odpowiedział Sharkus, któremu głos również przerywało mimowolne ziewanie. - Co on... - Matt nie dokończył, bo zasnął. Obudził go przeraźliwy ryk i zobaczył gigantyczne cielsko. Był to potwór. Serce podskoczyło mu z przerażenia i pobiegł do grupy. Aelita trzymała Slirena. Rzuciła go Mattowi. - MASZ! STRZEL! - krzyknęła. Matt zrobił, jak powiedziała. Strzelił. Śluzak transformował i wytworzył falę dźwięku która...uśpiła potwora. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, które przerwał Matt. - Co TO było?! - krzyknął, ledwo łapiąc oddech. - To był Lodowy Ogr - odrzekła Bella z kamiennym spokojem. - CO?! - darł się Matt - Nie, nie możecie tak dużo naraz, nie pojmuję tego! - wydarł się. Serious parsknął śmiechem. - Dobra...Ogar... - powiedział sam do siebie. Serce wyrywało mu się z klatki piersiowej, nogi miał jak z ołowiu. Nagle zabłysnęła mu myśl w głowie. - A mogę zatrzymać tego Slirena? - spytał Matt. - Nie nas pytaj, jego - odpowiedział Serious, wskazując na śluzaka. - Mhm...No dobra - powiedział Matt i odchrząknął. - To...Slirenie, chciałbyś do mnie dołączyć? - spytał Matt. Śluzak zaczął się zastanawiać. Po chwili napiętego milczenia wkroczył mężnie do tuby. - Chyba zaczynam to łapać! - krzyknął z radością Matt. - Mhm - mruknęła z ciekawością Aelita. - Może gdzieś siądziemy i odpoczniemy? Nogi mnie już bolą... - marudził Matt. W końcu usiedli na wielkiej skale, Bella siedziała na swoim mecha-wilku naprzeciwko nich. - Fajny - rzucił Matt podziwiając mecha. Widać, że Bella o niego dba. Błyszczał. Matt ocenił to dwoma słowami - Nówka sztuka. - Dzięki - rzekła chłodno Bella. Matt usłyszał wybuch. Zauważył czwórkę ludzi w czarnych uniformach z logo Blakk Industries, a na przeciwko nich chowających się za skałami chłopak, dziewczyna, troll jaskiniowy i molenoid. Strzelali do siebie nawzajem. - Poddajcie się, póki możecie! - krzyknął jeden z ludzi w uniformach. - Haha! Pronto nigdy nie podda się bez walki! - zakrzyknął molenoid i wystrzelił śluzaka którego Matt nie znał. "Jasny szlag, ile jest tych gatunków tu, do jasnej cholery?!" - warknął w myślach Matt. Śluzak doleciał do tych w uniformach i puścił fioletowy dym. Matt domyślił się że jest to śluzak śmierdzący. - Ha! Jeden taki strzał na milion! - darł się Pronto - Chwalipięta - mruknął cicho Matt. Ludzie w uniformach zwrócili się w ich stronę. Zaczęli strzelać. - CO ŻEŚ NAROBIŁ?! - krzyknęła Bella. - A BO JA WIEM?! - wydarł się Matt w odpowiedzi równie agresywnie, jak przedmówczyni. Serious i Sharkus odrazu zaczęli strzelać. Matt nie wiedział, jakiego śluzaka użyć. W końcu zdecydował się na Slirena. Załadował i nacisnął spust. Sliren uśpił wszystkich ludzi w uniformach Blakka. Grupa walcząca z ludźmi Blakka zaczęła iść w ich stronę. - Nieźle - skomentował chłopak, chyba przywódca. - Kim jesteście? - Mam wszystko na kamerze! - zakrzyknęła dziewczyna. - Ja jestem Matthew Hope. - Peter Sharkfang. - Bartek Crusher. - Aelita Shine. - Issabella Wolf, po prostu Bella. - Okej - mruknął chłopak - Jestem Eli Shane. - Trixie Sting - powiedziała z zainteresowaniem dziewczyna. - Kord Zane - przedstawił się troll. - Pronto Waleczny! - krzyknął molenoid. - Jesteśmy Gangiem Shane'a - powiedział Eli. - Mhm. Czemu walczyliście z...Blakkowcami? - pytał Matt. - Jechaliśmy w kierunku Śnieżkotańca, gdy ta czwórka na nas napadła - odpowiedział Eli. - Eli...musimy się pospieszyć... - zaczepił Eli'a Kord. - T-tak... Musimy lecieć. Narka! - powiedział Eli i wsiadł na mecha. Cały Gang Shane'a wsiadł także i pojechali. - No to musimy... - zaczął Matt - Się poddać! - krzyknął głos. - Kto to?! - krzyknął Matt Rozdział Szósty Bitwy do wycieńczenia - KTO TO?! - krzyknął ponownie Matt. Z ciemności wynurzył się mężczyzna nazwany ostatnim razem Cece. - To ja. - powiedział wolno Cece i strzelił jakiegoś kolczastego ghula, który wybuchł. Cała grupa odskoczyła. Matt wpadł w błoto. - Jasny szlag... - zaklął Matt i wystrzelił Skałowca. Cece ledwo, ledwo uniknął i strzelił zghulowanego Zderzaka. Ghul uderzył w błoto i oblał Matta falą błota. Matt strzelił na ślepo Zderzaka. Usłyszał trzask i zobaczył że blaster Cece'ego leży na ziemi, kilka metrów obok niego. Bella strzeliła Arachneta, który uwięził Cece'ego. Ten zaczął się wyrywać, drzeć i miotać. - Stul ryj i leż na ziemi! - krzyknął Matt, zdenerwowany, cały w błocie. - Blakk...was...hyh...dostanie! - miotał się Cece w sieci. - Powiedziałem, żebyś zamknął ten niewyparzony RYJ! - Matt był już bliski furii. Cece zamilkł. - To co z nim zrobimy? - pyta Aelita. Z ciemności wynurza się z 10 Blakkowców. - Żarty jakieś?! - krzyknął Matt i strzelił Kowala. Kowal zniszczył blastery trzem Blakkowcom, którzy gdy odrazu zauważyli co się stało z ich bronią, uciekli. Serious strzelił Vinedrilla, Aelita Rammera, Sharkus Skałowca, a Bella feniksopodobnego śluzaka, tego samego którego strzeliła Aelita w Blakkowców przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Matt uczył się, że ten śluzak nazywa się Infernus. Skomentował tą serię dogłębnym chrząknięciem i patrzył, jak wszyscy Blakkowcy leżą na ziemi, jęcząc. - Jasny szlag...Muszę się wyczyścić z tego BŁOTA! - drze się Matt. Ludzie Blakka wstali, ale zamiast w nich strzelać, zaczęli uciekać. - KROWY DOIĆ! - wydarł się ponownie. - Na serio, weź się umyj - warknęło coś w jego głowie - wyglądasz jak jakiś debil. - Odwal się - odwarknął Matt sam do siebie. Drużyna popatrzyła na niego tak, jakby brali go za jakiegoś wariata. - Yyy - wykrztusił Matt. - Może uleczymy ghule, które zostawili ludzie Blakka? - proponował Sharkus. - Mhm...Dobry pomysł - mruknął Matt i zaczął zbierać tuby z ghulami. - WYPUŚĆCIE MNIE! - ryczał Cece. - A może weźmiemy jego blaster? - spytał Matt. - Tia...tylko kto go weźmie? - zapytała Bella. Widać było, że się uspokaja. - Nie wiem...Może ja? - No dobra. - Yay! - krzyknął Matt. Już miał schylić się po blaster, gdy nadleciał jasnozielony śluzak. Transformował i uderzył w blaster, który zmienił barwę rdzenia z czerwonego na niebieski. - I co to miało być? - spytał. - Medyk. Uleczył twój blaster. - odpowiedział Serious. Matt uderzył się otwartą ręką w czoło. - Jak można uleczyć pistolet?! - wydarł się. - Normalnie. - odpowiedział Sharkus. Matt znowu się uderzył. - Dobra, odwołuję to, że macie tu fajnie - powiedział Matt, podniósł blaster i włożył do kabury. - Ach, nie czepiaj się. To leczy ENERGIĘ blastera. - powiedział Serious. - Aaa, no to już prędzej - mruknął Matt. - MACIE MNIE WYPUŚCIĆ! - darł się Cece. - Wypuścić? Dobrze. Pożyczy ktoś tego co lata w protoformie? - spytał Matt. Aelita rzuciła mu Hoverbuga. Matt go wystrzelił. Śluzak odleciał na kilka metrów, a następnie pochwycił Cecego i odleciał z nim daleko. Po jakimś czasie wrócił w protoformie do tuby Aelity. - Co z nim zrobił? - spytał znów Matt. - Zrobiła. To jest samiczka. - odpowiedziała Aelita. - Ach. No to co z nim zrobiła? - A bo ja wiem? - No dobra...to...co robimy? - Matt rozejrzał się, by zobaczyć, czy nikt ich znowu nie zaskoczy. - Musimy odpocząć. Rozbijmy obóz. - powiedział Serious. - Dobry pomysł - mruknął Matt. Sharkus i Serious strzelili kilka razy Threshery. - No to drewno na opał mamy z głowy - powiedział Sharkus, ocierając sobie twarz z wiórów. Aelita i Bella strzeliły Arachnety, które nazbierały kamienie w swoją sieć. Zrobili ognisko i je odpalili. Matt zorientował się, że od 2 dni nic nie jadł...A to, że nie jadł od takiego czasu znaczy że jest już dwa dni w Slugterze! Było to dla niego czymś w rodzaju kamienia milowego, osiągnięcia...Zwłaszcza że przez dwa dni zdobył TYLE śluzaków...Postanowił się położyć, bo był wyczerpany ciągłymi walkami. Zasnął. Rozdział Siódmy Cisza przed burzą Matt spał twardo. Gdy się obudził, było ciemno. Spojrzał na zegarek. Była trzecia w nocy. Poczuł ostre ukłucie w prawej łopatce. Wstał i spojrzał się, by zobaczyć co to. Był to śluzak. Miał wielki, gruby kolec na głowie i kilka mniejszych na plecach. - Ej, mały. Tak, ty. Chcesz do mnie dołączyć? - szepnął Matt, żeby nie obudzić reszty. Śluzak schował się do tuby i zamilkł. Matt położył się i chciał spać dalej, ale usłyszał wybuch. Błyskawicznie szybko się przebrał i wyskoczył z namiotu. Zauważył kogoś walczącego z Blakkowcami i z tym samym kolesiem, który miał barwy wojenne. Matt przypomniał sobie, że ten gość nazywa się Stalker. Przypatrywał się bitwie, aż ktoś za jego plecami spytał sarkastycznie: - A może byśmy im tak pomogli, co? - był to Sharkus. - T-ta...trzeba im pomóc. - mruknął Matt i zebrał śluzaki do tub. Cicho pobiegli do krzaków. Schowali się za nimi i zaczęli czekać na odpowiedni moment do ataku. - Trzy...Dwa...Jeden... - odliczał Sharkus. - TERAZ! - wydarł się Matt i strzelił Skałowca w Stalkera. Śluzak zniszczył Gearholdowi blaster. Ten zaczął się drzeć ze wściekłości, a potem uciekł. Blakkowcy zwrócili uwagę na nich i zaczęli w nich strzelać. Poleciał w nich zghulowany Thresher i bardzo straszny ghul z wysuniętą szczęką. Matt uskoczył w krzaki i pociągnął za sobą Sharkusa. - Dzięki - mruknął Sharkus. - Nie ma sprawy - powiedział Matt i strzelił tego kolczastego śluzaka. Ten transformował. Po transformacji też miał na swoim ciele mnóstwo kolców. Po chwili lotu śluzak w mgnieniu oka wybuchł igłami i wylądował na ziemi w protoformie. Kolce pokonały "szczękowego" - tak nazwał go Matt, ale zghulowany Thresher zaczął się obracać. Wyglądał jak piła, którą też był. Przepiłował kolce i drzewo, po czym poleciał dalej, ścinając po drodze drzewa i grzyby. Sharkus strzelił Skałowca, który jednak szybko został pokonany przez ghula Zderzaka. Nie wiadomo skąd wzięła się reszta drużyny i zaczęła pomagać Sharkusowi i Mattowi. Bella strzeliła Tazerlinga, Aelita Zderzaka, a Serious Strachoducha. Tazerling Belli poraził dwóch ludzi Blakka, Zderzak Aelity powalił jednego, a Strachoduch Seriousa wystraszył jednego tak, że zaczął uciekać tak szybko, że dwa razy się wywrócił. Matt parsknął śmiechem, a Sharkus strzelił Pajęczaka, który złapał dwóch Blakkowców w sieć. Zostało ich już tylko trzech. - Kowal, twoja kolej. - powiedział Matt i go strzelił. Śluzak spalił Blakkowcom blastery i spodnie. Tamci, gdy spostrzegli, że są w majtkach, zaczęli uciekać w popłochu. - Haha! - śmiał się Matt, szczęśliwy, że wreszcie to ON upokorzył KOGOŚ, a nie KTOŚ upokorzył JEGO. - Musiałeś być taki ostry? - zapytała Aelita. Matt nie odpowiedział. - Zwijamy się stąd - mruknął Serious - Musimy się przenieść. - Racja - powiedział Matt. Zaczęli się zbierać. Gdy w końcu udało im się to zrobić, zaczęli się zastanawiać, gdzie mają się przenieść. Matt nie brał udziału w "burzy mózgów", i z nudów liczył swoje śluzaki. - Kowal, Bombka, Igiełek, Grenadier, Cieśla, Bokser, Szybcior, Elektryk, Baniek... - Część z tych śluzaków Matta zostały uleczone z ghula. - To chyba wszystkie - mruknął Matt. - Może byś nam tak pomógł?! - spytał podirytowany Sharkus. - Czekajcie. A co z tym gościem co walczył z Blakkowcami? - spytał Matt. - Wciąż was obserwuje - mruknął jakiś głos. Matt odruchowo zaczął celować gdzieś Grenadierem. - Spokojnie, nie zaatakuję was - powiedział znów głos i z ciemności wyłonił się jakiś chłopak. - Cześć, jestem Mike Proust. - oświadczył chłopak. - Eee...Czee? - powiedział Matt, troszkę zdziwiony. - Kim jesteście? - spytał Mike. Drużyna się przedstawiła. - Jesteśmy Slug Defenders! - krzyknął Matt z dumą. - Ta, narazie nie mamy lepszej nazwy - mruknęła Bella. - Tiaaa... A mógłbym do was dołączyć? - zapytał Mike. - Jasne - mruknął Matt. - Dobra...To co robimy? - poraz kolejny zapytał Mike. - Szukamy miejsca na obóz. - oznajmił Matt. - Acha... - mruknął Mike i poszedł szukać miejsca na obóz z innymi. Matt, który znudził się ciągłym siedzeniem nad książkami o śluzakach, wstał i zaczął szukać miejsca na obóz. Znalazł małą polankę, której nie było widać przez gąszcze, i ocenił to na idealne miejsce. - Ej, chodźcie tu, mam! - krzyknął Matt. Reszta grupy przyszła. - Niezłe miejsce - powiedział Mike, obiegając polankę wzrokiem. - Ta. Można się tu nieźle urządzić - ocenił Serious, i cała drużyna zaczęła się rozpakowywać. Nagle przez ścieżkę, którą przechodził Matt gdy szukał miejsca na obóz, przejechał jakiś konwój. Był to konwój Blakka z ładunkiem ghuli. - Palić obóz - szepnął Matt - idziemy za nimi... Rozdział Ósmy Pozorne bezpieczeństwo Drużyna, wyczerpana, szła za transportem. Tamci jechali bardzo wolno, więc łatwo było ich dogonić. - Przewożą ghule - szepnął Matt - Zdejmujemy ich? - Poczekaj chwilę. Musimy poczekać na odpowiedni... - chciał powiedzieć Sharkus, ale Matt nie słuchał. Strzelił Skałowca. Pojazd konwoju stanął, gdyż został zniszczony. Blakkowcy zaczęli w nich strzelać. - Kur... - powiedział Matt i zaczął strzelać. Zobaczył, że ktoś strzela do ludzi Blakka z drugiej strony. Były to dwie dziewczyny. Nagle, znikąd pojawił się ten, którego Matt znienawidził przy pierwszym zobaczeniu go, mimo że zobaczył go, gdy się o nim uczył. Był to Blakk. Strzelił 3 ghule: Frostfanga, Jellyfista i Amperlinga. Wszyscy uniknęli. - Wycofujemy się! Dopadniemy ich później... - krzyknął Blakk i wszyscy z drużyny Blakka zaczęli uciekać. - KROWY DOIĆ! - wydarł się Matt za nimi. Kątem oka zauważył, że te dwie dziewczyny do nich podchodzą. Matt przyjrzał się jednej z nich. Miała rude włosy z jednym fioletowym pasemkiem, karmazynową bluzkę, szaro-fioletową spódniczkę i czarne getry. Nie była niska, ani wysoka i miała błękitne oczy. Ta obok była nieco młodsza, i obie ciężko dyszały, tak samo jak cały Gang. - Cześć...Jestem Samara Corde. - powiedziała pierwsza dziewczyna. - A ja jestem Lili, ale mówią mi Lilka - oznajmiła młodsza dziewczyna. Gang się przedstawił. - Możemy do was dojść, tak? - spytała Samara. - N-no...Niech będzie - mruknął Matt. - Jej, dzięki! - powiedziała Samara dość głośno, z entuzjazmem. - Ta...to wracamy do obozu - rozkazał Matt i ruszył w kierunku polanki, na której się rozkładali. Po trzech minutach drogi dotarli na miejsce. Matt odrazu wpadł do namiotu na śpiwór i zasnął. Gdy się obudził, było popołudnie. Cała drużyna już dawno nie spała, prócz Sharkusa. - To Sharkus jeszcze śpi? - spytał Matt, gdy się przebrał i wyszedł z namiotu. - Tak, był na zwiadach w nocy, wrócił zmęczony. Niedługo powinien się obudzić. - mruknęła Bella. - OK, co na śniadanie? - zadał pytanie Matt. - Jajecznica - oznajmił Serious. - Aha - powiedział Matt i ziewnął potężnie. Sharkus wyszedł z namiotu i także ziewnął. - Cześć wszystkim - rzucił i poszedł wziąć swoją porcję jajecznicy. Matt zrobił to samo, usiadł na kamieniu i zaczął jeść. Było to bardzo smaczne, i to nie tylko dlatego że od kilku dni nic nie jadł. Zza drzewa wynurzyła się Aelita. - Mmm! Jajecznica! - powiedziała i rzuciła się do jedzenia. Jedyne Samara i Lilka nie jadły, widocznie czuły się tu obco i nie chciały jeść. - Dawajcie, weźcie sobie - powiedział Matt zachęcająco. - N-no dobra... - powiedziały nieśmiało i wzięły sobie po małej porcji. Gdy już wszyscy pojedli i napili się, rozpoczęła się rozmowa, którą zapoczątkował Matt. - Zostajemy tu czy zwijamy się? - spytał. - Zostajemy jakiś czas, to jest dobre miejsce, nikt nas tu nie znajdzie - oświadczyła Aelita. Matt chrząknął przytakowująco. - A co robimy? - spytał Serious. - Narazie musimy odpocząć, jesteśmy tu bezpieczni. - oznajmił Sharkus. - Mhm - mruknął Matt. Po chwili zaczęło mu się nudzić. - Zróbmy coś, proszęęę! - jęczał. Nagle zobaczył że krzaki zaczęły się ruszać. Na początku był podejrzliwy, ale po chwili pomyślał, że mu się wydawało. Postanowił potrenować celność. Zobaczył że ktoś trzymał jego blaster. Nie był to nikt z drużyny. To była dziewczyna. Miała różowe włosy, przeciętny wzrost. - Kim ty jesteś? - spytał Matt. - Jestem Dayna. Dayna Poor. - odparła i strzeliła gdzieś Arachneta. Ten dał jej linkę, ona się na niej podciągnęła i zniknęła, zanim Matt zdążył zawołać resztę drużyny. - Ej! Ej! - krzyczał Matt, wbiegłszy do obozu - UKRADŁA MI BLASTER! - Kto? - spytał Mike. - No...Jakaś...taka... - Matt nie mógł wykrztusić słowa. - Czekaj...czy ona miała różowe włosy? - spytał Serious. - T-tak... - Dayna! - krzyknęli wszyscy chórem prócz Belli i Matta. Gdy do Matta dotarło, co zaszło, wezbrała w nim fala gniewu. - Jak ją znajdę to rozerwę... - mruczał. - Będziesz miał okazję - powiedziała Aelita - idziemy jej szukać. Rozdział Dziewiąty Złodziejka Uwaga! Uwaga! W tym rozdziale znajduje się sporo ostrego języka, który może wywołać u młodszych czytelników odrazę lub dyskomfort. Jeśli masz poniżej 11 lat, zejdź niżej do wersji ocenzurowanej. Drużyna nie miała pojęcia, gdzie zacząć szukać. Gdy szli ścieżką, Matt klnął i mruczał pod nosem, co jej zrobi jak ją znajdzie. - Gdzie my w ogóle, kurwa, idziemy? - spytał nerwowo. - Szukać Dayny - mruknął Sharkus - i nie klnij - dodał po chwili. - JAK MAM NIE KLNĄĆ JAK DO CHUJA JAKIEŚ RÓŻOWOWŁOSE GÓWNO UKRADŁO MI JEDYNĄ BROŃ?! - wydarł się Matt, zaczynało go ponosić. - Nie jedyną broń. To było coś, co pozwalało Ci UŻYĆ twojej broni, jaką są twoje śluzaki - powiedział Serious. Matta zatkało, ale po chwili rzucił: "W sumie masz rację" i poszedł dalej. Jakiś czas szedł, a potem potknął się o kamień i upadł na twarz. Podniosł się z krwawiącym nosem. - Nosz jebany kamień! - krzyknął Matt i przyłożył chusteczkę do krwawiącego nosa. Drużyna szła, aż Matt wpadł na pomysł dla nazwę gangu. - Ej, mam pomysł na nazwę - mruknął - Gang Śluzoobrońców! - Eee...no dobra - powiedział Mike. Po jakimś czasie doszli do góry, na której było mnóstwo pajęczyn. - Może to tu? - spytał Matt - Zdecydowanie - powiedziała Aelita. - Jak tam wejdziemy? - spytała Samara. - Zrobimy to z hukiem! - krzyknął Matt i chciał wystrzelić Skałowca, bo zapomniał że nie ma blastera. - Kurwaaa... - mruknął. Bella parsknęła śmiechem. - Pożyczy ktoś pukawkę? - spytał Matt. - Blaster - poprawił go Serious i rzucił Mattowi swój blaster. Matt załadował do niego Skałowca i wystrzelił w wejście. Reszta Gangu, prócz Seriousa, który nie miał blastera, zrobili to samo. Po zniknięciu pyłu ukazało im się wejście do dziwnej groty. Weszli tam. Zaraz po wejściu Matt zaczął obiegać jaskinię wzrokiem. Spojrzał do góry, i zobaczył kogoś leżącego na pajęczynie nad nimi. To był jego cel. Tak pragnął ją teraz pokonać, że zaślepiony strzelił w pajęczynę Cieślę, jego Threshera. Pajęczyna została przecięta i zaczęła spadać razem z Dayną. Ta jednak była sprytna, strzeliła Arachneta, który dał jej linkę, po której się wspięła na półkę skalną. - Kurwa mać! - ryknął Matt i strzelił w Daynę Krabikiem. Był to jego Armashelt. Dayna jednak znów uniknęła używając "Pajęczakowego ruchu", a Matt nie przestawał strzelać. W końcu załadował Kowala i mruknął: - Niech to kurwa podziała, bo jak nie, to coś rozjebię. - Przestaniesz wreszcie przeklinać?! - krzyknął sfrustrowany Serious. - No mogę rzadziej klnąć... - TO KLNIJ RZADZIEJ! - krzyknął Serious, a Matt obejrzał się na Daynę, nie było jej. W końcu wypatrzył ją za głazem, w który strzelił Bombkę (Skałowiec Matta). Skała została zniszczona, a Dayna spróbowała użyć Pajęczakowego ruchu, ale Matt strzelił Threshera i przeciął linę Arachneta. Dayna spadła tuż obok nich. Sharkus i Aelita strzelili w nią Arachnety i zamknęli ją w sieci. Matt celował do Dayny Bokserem. - DAWAJ MÓJ BLASTER DO... - nie skończył Matt, bo nie chciał rzucić fali przekleństw. - Jak mnie wypuścisz z sieci! - krzyknęła Dayna. - A skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie uciekniesz? - Stąd, że celuje do mnie 5 osób?! - Ee...To rozsądny argument - Matt wypuścił Daynę z sieci. - Chodźcie za mną - rzekła. Szli około pół minuty, gdy doszli do małej komnaty, na której środku znajdował się mały pagórek (prawdopodobnie ukradzionych) rzeczy. Gdy Matt zauważył swój blaster, odrazu się ku niemu rzucił. Wygrzebał go po chwili ze stosu jakichś śmieci i rzucił blaster Seriousa jego właścicielowi. - Dzięki - mruknął Serious, prawdopodobnie myślał, że już nigdy go nie dostanie. - Jesteś wolna - powiedział Matt do Dayny. Nastąpiła chwila milczenia. - To jest ta scena, w której uciekasz Arachnetem - szepnął Matt. Dayna potrząsnęła głową i zrobiła, jak powiedział. - Musimy wracać do bazy - powiedział Mike. Gdy szli z powrotem do obozu, Sharkus przerwał milczenie. - Wiecie, tak naprawdę nie mam na nazwisko Sharkfang - powiedział. - Ja pierdolę, a jak? - spytał Matt, który sądził, że nic go nie zaskoczy. C.D.N Rozdział Dziewiąty (wersja ocenzurowana) Złodziejka Przekleństwa zaznaczone są frazą *beep* Drużyna nie miała pojęcia, gdzie zacząć szukać. Gdy szli ścieżką, Matt klnął i mruczał pod nosem, co jej zrobi jak ją znajdzie. - Gdzie my w ogóle, *beep*, idziemy? - spytał nerwowo. - Szukać Dayny - mruknął Sharkus - i nie klnij - dodał po chwili. - JAK MAM NIE KLNĄĆ JAK DO *beep JAKIEŚ RÓŻOWOWŁOSE *beep* UKRADŁO MI JEDYNĄ BROŃ?! - wydarł się Matt, zaczynało go ponosić. - Nie jedyną broń. To było coś, co pozwalało Ci UŻYĆ twojej broni, jaką są twoje śluzaki - powiedział Serious. Matta zatkało, ale po chwili rzucił: "W sumie masz rację" i poszedł dalej. Jakiś czas szedł, a potem potknął się o kamień i upadł na twarz. Podniosł się z krwawiącym nosem. - Nosz *beep* kamień! - krzyknął Matt i przyłożył chusteczkę do krwawiącego nosa. Drużyna szła, aż Matt wpadł na pomysł dla nazwę gangu. - Ej, mam pomysł na nazwę - mruknął - Gang Śluzoobrońców! - Eee...no dobra - powiedział Mike. Po jakimś czasie doszli do góry, na której było mnóstwo pajęczyn. - Może to tu? - spytał Matt - Zdecydowanie - powiedziała Aelita. - Jak tam wejdziemy? - spytała Samara. - Zrobimy to z hukiem! - krzyknął Matt i chciał wystrzelić Skałowca, bo zapomniał że nie ma blastera. - *beep*... - mruknął. Bella parsknęła śmiechem. - Pożyczy ktoś pukawkę? - spytał Matt. - Blaster - poprawił go Serious i rzucił Mattowi swój blaster. Matt załadował do niego Skałowca i wystrzelił w wejście. Reszta Gangu, prócz Seriousa, który nie miał blastera, zrobili to samo. Po zniknięciu pyłu ukazało im się wejście do dziwnej groty. Weszli tam. Zaraz po wejściu Matt zaczął obiegać jaskinię wzrokiem. Spojrzał do góry, i zobaczył kogoś leżącego na pajęczynie nad nimi. To był jego cel. Tak pragnął ją teraz pokonać, że zaślepiony strzelił w pajęczynę Cieślę, jego Threshera. Pajęczyna została przecięta i zaczęła spadać razem z Dayną. Ta jednak była sprytna, strzeliła Arachneta, który dał jej linkę, po której się wspięła na półkę skalną. - Kurwa mać! - ryknął Matt i strzelił w Daynę Krabikiem. Był to jego Armashelt. Dayna jednak znów uniknęła używając "Pajęczakowego ruchu", a Matt nie przestawał strzelać. W końcu załadował Kowala i mruknął: - Niech to *beep* podziała, bo jak nie, to coś *beep*. - Przestaniesz wreszcie przeklinać?! - krzyknął sfrustrowany Serious. - No mogę rzadziej klnąć... - TO KLNIJ RZADZIEJ! - krzyknął Serious, a Matt obejrzał się na Daynę, nie było jej. W końcu wypatrzył ją za głazem, w który strzelił Bombkę (Skałowiec Matta). Skała została zniszczona, a Dayna spróbowała użyć Pajęczakowego ruchu, ale Matt strzelił Threshera i przeciął linę Arachneta. Dayna spadła tuż obok nich. Sharkus i Aelita strzelili w nią Arachnety i zamknęli ją w sieci. Matt celował do Dayny Bokserem. - DAWAJ MÓJ BLASTER DO... - nie skończył Matt, bo nie chciał rzucić fali przekleństw. - Jak mnie wypuścisz z sieci! - krzyknęła Dayna. - A skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie uciekniesz? - Stąd, że celuje do mnie 5 osób?! - Ee...To rozsądny argument - Matt wypuścił Daynę z sieci. - Chodźcie za mną - rzekła. Szli około pół minuty, gdy doszli do małej komnaty, na której środku znajdował się mały pagórek (prawdopodobnie ukradzionych) rzeczy. Gdy Matt zauważył swój blaster, odrazu się ku niemu rzucił. Wygrzebał go po chwili ze stosu jakichś śmieci i rzucił blaster Seriousa jego właścicielowi. - Dzięki - mruknął Serious, prawdopodobnie myślał, że już nigdy go nie dostanie. - Jesteś wolna - powiedział Matt do Dayny. Nastąpiła chwila milczenia. - To jest ta scena, w której uciekasz Arachnetem - szepnął Matt. Dayna potrząsnęła głową i zrobiła, jak powiedział. - Musimy wracać do bazy - powiedział Mike. Gdy szli z powrotem do obozu, Sharkus przerwał milczenie. - Wiecie, tak naprawdę nie mam na nazwisko Sharkfang - powiedział. - Ja *beep*, a jak? - spytał Matt, który sądził, że nic go nie zaskoczy. ' Rozdział Dziesiąty Koniec, czy początek?' PEGI Eight. Cała drużyna siedziała na kamieniach. Matt przesłuchiwał Sharkusa, gdyż ten nie chciał wyjawić nazwiska. - Powiedz mi jak brzmi to nazwisko i dam ci spokój - powiedział dobitnie Matt. - No więc dobra - mruknął Sharkus - MacMillan - rzucił po chwili i poszedł coś zjeść. Matt poszedł umyć twarz, bo nadal nie wyczyścił się do końca po upadku w błoto. Po umyciu twarzy wrócił do obozu. - Wiecie, każdy powinien się rozejść w swoją stronę - oznajmił. - Racja, jest nas za dużo, a ty - oznajmił Mike, wskazywszy na Matta - jesteś już wystarczająco obeznany jeśli chodzi o...śluzostrzelectwo, czyż nie? - spytał. Matt przytaknął. Wszyscy zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy. Gdy już wszyscy byli gotowi do drogi, Matt rzucił tylko "Do zobaczenia" i poszedł. W ogóle nie wiedział, gdzie iść. Natrafił na miasto. Zauważył w nim kilka dużych restauracji. Ślinka mu pociekła, gdy spostrzegł, jakie pyszności znajdują się na tych talerzach. Wygrzebał ze swojej kieszeni kilka złotych monet i mruknął "Muszę znaleźć pracę", po czym wszedł do środka. Jego nos od razu został uderzony przez zapach potężnie przyprawionych kurczaków. Podszedł do lady i wybrał marynowanego kurczaka w sosie własnym, a następnie usiadł przy stole. Po kilku minutach podano mu kurczaka, a wtedy nabił kawał mięsa na widelec i wziął potężny gryz. Od dawna nie jadł, więc jego kubki smakowe niemalże eksplodowały. Jedzenie rozpływało się w ustach, aczkolwiek było chrupkie. Jedzenie tego to była po prostu czysta przyjemność. Prędko zjadł i wyruszył na poszukiwanie przygody. Gdy wychodził z miasta, ktoś go zaczepił. - Ej, cieniasie, walcz ze mną. - To nie było zbyt motywujące - mruknął Matt. - Jeśli wygrasz, dam Ci swojego mecha. - WCHODZĘ! - krzyknął Matt, i po chwili ustawili się w pozycji bitewnej. Matt załadował Skałowca i...STRZAŁ! Śluzak transformował, lecz został szybko powalony przez Armashelta przeciwnika. Matt wystrzelił Kowala, który powalił Armashelta i spalił prawy rękaw koszuli przeciwnika Matta. Ten strzelił Tazerlinga i o mało co nie poraziłby Matta. Matt strzelił Roślina, który sprawił, że przeciwnik Matta zaczął się drapać. Następnie Matt strzelił Armashelta i powalił przeciwnika. - No dobra, dobra, bierz tego mecha! - krzyknął mężczyzna, trzymając się w bólu za kręgosłup. Matt był z siebie dumny. Mechem który wygrał był dość duży mecha-byk o złotawym kolorze. Matt nie umiał jeździć, więc zderzył się ze stosem kartonowych pudeł z folią bąbelkową. Później nie popełniał takich błędów, i nie wiadomo kiedy wjechał do Pieczary Chłodu. W niej Cece walczył z Eli'em Shanem. Matt schował się za lodową skałą i obserwował walkę. Po jakimś czasie Cece strzelił Hop Jacka w skałę, za którą chował się Matt. Przez to Matt został odkryty, i zaczął strzelać w Cece'ego. Najpierw Kowal, Cieśla, Bombka i powalił go Armasheltem. Potem w panice zebrał śluzaki, wsiadł na mecha i wyjechał z jaskini. Strzeliwszy Cieślą utorował sobie drogę przez zarośla i znalazł się w dziwnie małej jaskini. Pierwsze co zauważył, był to czarny śluzak na jej środku. Podszedł do niego i wystawiwszy dłoń spytał: - Chciałbyś do mnie dołączyć? - i właśnie wtedy krzaki dookoła niego zaczęły szeleścić. Śluzak wskoczył Mattowi na rękę, a ten schował go do tuby i załadował Boksera do blastera. Z krzaków wyszła humanoidalna, czarna istota z wielkim ogonem i śluzakami "przymocowanymi" do "dziur" w ich grzbiecie, czym były tuby na śluzaki. - Czego ode mnie chcesz? - spytał Matt, lekko wystraszony, celując w istotę Bokserem. Na pytanie Matta istota zaczęła powarkiwać, rzężeć, mruczeć, i wszystko naraz. Bokser wyszedł z blastera i zaczął, prawdopodobnie po śluzaczemu, mówić do istoty. Ta po chwili zastanowienia odeszła, zostawiając Matta sam na sam ze swoimi śluzakami i mrokiem jaskini. Był podirytowany, gdyż nie widział nic poza ciemnością. Przypomniał sobie, że z powozu ghuli Blakka wziął Phosphoro. - Emmm...Fosfor, mógłbyś poświecić? - spytał Matt i po chwili ujrzał światło na blasterze, którym był Fosfor. Załadował go do blastera, a gdy śluzak przestał świecić w protoformie, strzelił. Stało się, jak chciał - cała jaskinia była teraz perfekcyjnie rozświetlona, i wtedy Matt zdrętwiał. W tej jaskinii nie było wyjścia! W najbardziej kanciastym kącie jaskinii (miała ona kształt okręgu) zaparkował mechabestię. Spoza jaskinii rozbrzmiał niski, lecz głośny głos: "OGNIA!", a następnie mnóstwo wybuchów. Jaskinia zaczęła się trząść, sufit zaczął się walić. W ścianie odsłoniła się dziura, na tyle duża, że przecisnął by się przez nią powóz ghuli Blakka. Aby upewnić się, że się przez nią przeciśnie, Matt strzelił w dziurę Armasheltem. Ten powiększył ją do rozmiarów mecha-słonia. Matt, zadowolony z siebie i dumny z Armashelta wziął go do tuby, wsiadł na mecha i dosłownie wyleciał z jaskini. Z hukiem wylądował na ziemi, a następnie gwałtownie przyspieszył. Jechał strasznie szybko, więc w obawie bycia złapanym przez policję spojrzał na prędkościomierz. Pokazywał prędkość równej 104 milom na godzinę. W tym momencie Matt przeżył najstraszniejszą chwilę w swoim życiu, gdyż o kilka milimetrów od jego głowy przemknął Hop Jack. Matt, nie myśląc, strzelił w odwecie Boksera. Ten transformował, i stało się z nim coś dziwnego. Zaczął lśnić, a gdy przestał, był odrobinę większy, miał znamiona na ramionach i kamienie. Uderzył z hukiem w mecha tamtego Blakkowca, który próbował zabić Matta, a jego mech razem z nim odleciał na kilka metrów i wylądował na prawym boku. Blakkowiec, krzycząc z bólu, zaczął uciekać w stronę miasta, co w przekonaniu Matta było amatorskim błędem. Wziął Boksera, i zahamował, bo gdyby jechał jeszcze kilkanaście sekund, wjechał by w kilkutonową skałę. Skręcił w prawo, i po jakimś czasie jazdy dojechał do dziwnej, kulfonowatej chaty. Wyszedł z niej Kord Zane, naprawiając swojego mecha. Za nim wyszedł Eli Shane, który zauważywszy Matta, podszedł do niego. - Witaj, co Cię tu sprowadza? - spytał Eli, znaleźliwszy się pół metra od Matta. - Z moim śluzakiem stało się coś dziwnego - powiedział Matt, i pokazał Eli'owi Boksera. - On mega morfował - mruknął Eli. - Że co *beep*?! - niemal krzyknął zdziwiony Matt. Nie wiedział co znaczy Mega Morf, i myślał, że Eli robi go w bambuko. - Co to jest Mega M...Merf...Morga... - zaczął Matt. - Mega Morf. Nie potrafisz powiedzieć tak niesamowicie krótkiego wyrazu? - mruknął Eli. - Ej, nie przeginaj - warknął Matt - To co to ten Mega Morf? - dodał po chwili. Rozdział Jedenasty Wreszcie na miejscu - Eh... Mega Morf to coś w rodzaju "ewolucji" śluzaka - oznajmił Eli. - Ahaaaa! - krzyknął Matt. Bokser zaczął skakać z radości we wnyce. - A jak wywołałeś tego Morfa? - spytał Eli. - Eee...Jechałem na mechu i strzeliłem. - Mhm. No to musiałeś jechać powyżej stu mil na godzinę. - Tak, jechałem sto...cztery chyba. - Spoko. To ja lecę. Cześć! - Narka Eli. - rzucił Matt i wsiadł na mecha, by po chwili mknąć z zawrotną prędkością przez szosę. Wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy, był niemal jak nieprzekraczalna bariera. Nagle, kątem oka Matt ujrzał budynek. Był on w dobrym stanie, więc Matt postanowił, że się tam rozejrzy. Pędząc przeskoczył strumyk i dziurę powybuchową, po czym znalazł się przed tym budynkiem. W oczach Matta zapanowały łzy, bo nie mrugał przez długi czas. Wyważył półobrotowym kopnięciem drzwi, i zauważył kilku ludzi ustawionych w kręgu wokół brzydkiego mężczyzny z fioletowymi włosami, czerwono-czarnymi oczami i strasznie długim blasterem. Gdy Matt przyjrzał się jednemu z ludzi w kręgu, osłupiał. Były to zombie. W następnej sekundzie już rzuciły się na Matta, który w panice wystrzelił Tormato, który zdmuchnął zombiaki na drugi koniec pokoju, po czym Matt schował się za kanapą. Strzelił Boksera, a ten powalił kilka kreatur. Potem Matt uchylił się od promienia wyzierającego z podłużnego blastera mężczyzny, i strzelił w niego Pnączniakiem. Mężczyzna został opleciony pnączami, a Matt wyjął mu z ręki jego blaster i przyjrzał mu się. W środku znajdował się ghul. Matt ciekawy pokręcił tubą z ghulem, i nagle zombie przemieniły się w normalnych ludzi, po czym zaczęli celować w mężczyznę blasterami. - To koniec, Sobota - rzekł jeden z byłych zombie - Poddaj się! - krzyknął po chwili. Sobota wyrwał się z pnączy i zaczął uciekać. Jeden z byłych zombie strzelił Polero, który go powalił. Matt strzelił Pajęczaka, który z kolei spętał mężczyznę zwanego Sobotą. - Yych... miejmy to z głowy - jęknął Sobota - bierzcie mnie. - Hehe...Ej, wy, słuchajcie. Ten dom jest zamieszkany? - spytał Matt byłych zombie - I kim wy w ogóle jesteście? - spytał ponownie. - Ten dom nie jest zamieszkany i jesteśmy Strzelcami Ochronnymi. Nasz hymn to... - Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem. Jestem Matthew. - Millard Milford, do usług. - Dobra, zabierzcie stąd tego kolesia. Mam dreszcze od jego oczu... - Żegnam więc, bywaj. - Eee...Bywaj. Po tej rozmowie Millard i Strzelcy Ochronni wyszli, a Matt zamknął drzwi i zapalił światło. Całe mieszkanie było brudne i nieco zarośnięte. - Ale tu syf - mruknął Matt. Potem zaczął czyścić. Na stole postawił małą miskę i wsypał do niej jedzenie dla śluzaków, i wyjął z szafki dwie paczki ścierek.- No to lecimy... - powiedział i zaczął błyskawicznie czyścić. Umył blaty, ławę, balustradę, szafki, szuflady, stołki, i wiele, wiele innych. Po tym usiadł na niemalże krystalicznie czystej kanapie i włączył mecz Śluzbolu. Mecz "Brutali z Trupiawy" kontra "Trolli z Fabryki". Było 3:1 dla "Brutali", a Matt nie znał się na Śluzbolu, więc przełączył. Ślizgał się między kanałami telewizyjnymi, aż znudziło mu się i wyłączył telewizor. Wtem okno jego nowego domu zostało zbite przez Grimmstone'a. Mattem wstrząsnęło. Wyszedł z domu, i zobaczył Sobotę i kilku ludzi Blakka. Matt bez zastanowienia zaczął strzelać w nich śluzakami, i po kilku chwilach został mu tylko Tormato, Thresher i Flopper. Z jego przeciwników został tylko Sobota, który z braku blastera zaczął uciekać. - Ej, Sobota, bierz to coś! - krzyknął Matt i rzucił w sobotę blasterem. Przedtem wyciągnął z niego ghula. Sobota uchwycił blaster i odrazu chciał strzelać, i wtedy zauważył że nie ma w środku ghula. Wtedy rzucił się na Matta z pięściami. Na Powierzchni Matt ćwiczył karate, więc szybkim podcięciem powalił Sobotę i przycisnął go stopą do ziemi. Sobota zaczął się wyrywać. Matt miał dość użerania się z nim, dlatego wyrwał mu blaster, trzepnął go nim w szczękę i wypuścił. Sobota zwiał, a Matt wszedł do piwnicy domu. Było tam okrutnie ciemno. Matt strzelił Fosfora, który oświetlił całą piwnicę. Matt wszedł do działu oznaczone "Materiay Buoane" - bo tylko to zostało z napisu. Zauważył tam m. in.: kilka desek, pudło z węglem i szyby. Matt wziął delikatnie jedną, i zaczął się zastanawiać co w materiałach budowlanych robi węgiel. Nadal intensywnie się zastanawiając wyszedł z piwnicy i położył delikatnie szybę na ławie, po czym wyjął resztki szkła ze zbitego okna. Wsadził tam nową szybę i zfrustrowany zdał sobie sprawę, że jest cały osmalony. - Szlag - zaklął Matt i poszedł się umyć. Po umyciu się przebrał się w nowe ubrania i poszedł spać. - Jestem tu bezpieczny - powiedział - Narazie..... DO WSZYSTKICH CZYTELNIKÓW - ZAKOŃCZENIE TEGO ROZDZIAŁU RÓWNA SIĘ ZAKOŃCZENIU PIERWSZEGO SEZONU PRZYGÓD MATTA I INNYCH W SLUGTERZE. DZIĘKUJĘ ZA CZYTANIE, GDY ZDOBĘDĘ WENĘ, CHĘĆ I CZAS, KONTYNUUJĘ. BĘDZIE TO NAPISANE W OSOBNYM BLOGU ZATYTUŁOWANYM "Slugterrańskie przygody sezon 2". POZDRAWIAM Slugling Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach